drake_treefandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremyah Drake
Biography: Jeremyah Drake is a Sith Warrior that originates from the remote world of Dantoonie. His parents were regular non-force using remote farmers. He was discovered by a unknown Sith and sent to Korriban to begin his training as a Sith. A Sith is made: Korriban Jeremyah Drake's story starts on Korriban. The warrior must partake in the trials to become a true Sith. It is revealed that Jeremyah was in fact, summoned to Korriban by an influential overseer named Tremel, also the headmaster of the Sith Academy. He was brought to Korriban early from the training grounds for younger initiates on the planet of Ziost, but was taken to the former months ahead of schedule because of an enormous potential sensed by previous masters. With Tremel as this warrior's new master, the latter engaged in many rigorous trials to prove themselves worthy of becoming a true Sith, such as finding an ancient warblade, defeating a vicious beast inside the tomb of Marka Ragnos, and sitting in the judgement of three prisoners at the academy. Jeremyah, after engaging in these activities, caught the attention of a visiting Sith Lord by the name of Darth Baras, who summoned the young warrior to his chambers for inspection. Baras, while being insulted by the low quality training the warrior had received under Tremel, recognizes the potential the warrior has hidden within, decides to spare the warrior his wrath, much to the dismay of Vemrin, an apprentice who had made himself a rival of the warrior ever since the latter landed on Korriban. Barras first orders Jeremyah to kill Tremel, and after the warrior returns, Barras takes over as his new master. In the next task of collecting stones, the apprentices remaining are the warrior and Vemrin. The final task Baras gives to Jeremyah: go into the tomb of Naga Sadow to find an ancient lightsaber. When this is completed,he will finally have the title of Sith. For this task, Baras gave the hopeful a Twi'lek slave girl with knowledge of Korriban's tombs, Vette, who helps break into the tomb and retrieve the arcane weapon. Jeremyah is confronted by Vemrin in the tomb, as he coveted the blade for himself and the player's death. This resulted in a duel that ends in Vemrin's death. After returning to Baras, he is made Baras' apprentice and tasked, along with Vette, to go by shuttle to the Imperial capital world of Dromund Kaas. Jeremyah obliges and meets the Sith Lord in the Dark Citadel of the Sith Emperor. Dromund Kaas Upon arriving, he arrives to the Citadel to meet with Baras. Jeremyah's first mission was to safely transport a prisoner, frozen in carbonite. He was given tasks with dealing with slave rebel leaders and breaking the spirit of a rival Sith lord, all the while Baras was interrogating his prisoner, a Republic spy, who somehow discovered Baras's spy network. Out of options, Baras sent Jeremyah to the Dark Temple to retrieve an ancient torture device that would be beneficial to the inquisition. The spy, before dying, revealed information regarding an extremely gifted Jedi padawan being trained by one of Baras' oldest adversaries, Nomen Karr. In order to hide his spy network, and proof of the padawan's abilities, Baras assigns Jeremyah to permanently silence his spies on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa. Baras provides him with a Starship, and the young Sith sets out to complete his mission. Balmorra To begin the task of cleaning up the network, Darth Baras send his new apprentice to Balmorra. On Balmorra, Jeremyah meets Malavai Quinn, an intelligence officer who helps with their mission. Their mission is to kill a Balmorran resistance general, Commander Rylon, who is really one of Darth Baras´s agents. The first task is taking down the general's son who is held in captivity by the resistance. Jeremyah must fight the jailer and a squad of Republic troopers before they can get to the son. Once the son is dealt with, Jeremyah moves on to killing the agent, himself. After killing the agent, he makes his way to intercept a Jedi agent of Nomen Karr, who was searching for proof of the padawan's abilities by exposing the agent's true alliegence. After defeating her, it is discovered Quinn blocked her transmission and the cover remained intact. For Quinn's reward, Baras promotes him and allows him to station himself whereever he desires, and he becomes captain for Jeremyah. Nar Shaddaa The young Sith heads to Nar Shaddaa to silence another agent of Baras. This time, however, Darth Baras's burned agents have fallen under the protection of Lord Rathari, an upstart Sith Lord. The Dark Council has placed him in charge of their interests on Nar Shaddaa, so Darth Baras's apprentice must act without drawing unwanted attention.Jeremyah tracks down the agent, who is accompanied by Lord Rathari. After defeating them, Rathari, in an effort to show his devotion to Jeremyah, kills the agent and puts his life in Jeremyah's hands. Tatooine With the primary cleanup handled, Jeremyah is sent on the trail of the Jedi Padawan. Intelligence has revealed that the padawan spent some time training on Tatooine. With local guidance from tracker Sharack Breev,he follow the trail to Master Yonlach. Mastar Yonlach is a veteran of the Jedi Order and a great teacher. He was apparently able to bring out a special gift of the padawan, the ability to see the true nature of a person, be it Light or Dark. Jeremyah arrives to find Yonlach with his own padawan, who is severly devoted to protecting his master. After defeating both master and padawan, the padawan, in an attempt to save his master's life, reveals Nomen Karr's padawan's name is Jaesa Willsaam. Before he could reveal her location, Yonlach uses his Jedi powers to wipe his memories, leaving himself vulnerable to Jeremyah's wrath. Alderaan Having discovered that the padawan was originally from Alderaan, Jeremyah is directed to the planet and ordered to seek out and destroy any roots related to the padawan. The plan is to continue striking emotional blows to draw out the padawan so that she can be eliminated. The unscrupulous Duke Kendoh had been tasked by Darth Baras to uncover the padawan's connection on Alderaan. He leads Jeremyah to House Organa. This brings him into a confrontation with General Gesselle Organa. From her, the padawan's identity, Jaesa Willsaam, is learned as well as the whereabout of her parents. After confronting Jaesa's parents, the padawan is finally drawn out. She secretly contacts Jeremyah and schedules a rendezvous in the Distant Outer Rim. The meeting, however, doesn't go as planned. Master Nomen Karr having discovered the planned meeting, instead sets a couple of Jedi in ambush. After dispatching the Jedi, a distraught Jaesa again contacts Jeremyah, pleading for an end to his chase. At the same time, Master Nomen Karr contacts Darth Baras, calling him out to settle it between themselves. Darth Baras sends Jeremyah in his place to Nomen Karr's hideout on Hutta. Finally, He removes the last emotional support Jaesa had left. Rather than destroy Jaesa, the Sith Warrior takes advantage of Jaesa's fragile state to sway her to join him. Darth Baras upon discovering is surprised, but as a result of the turn of events bestows on Jeremyah the title of Lord.